From Crushes to First Loves
by KookieKuma
Summary: Sequel of "Crushes". A one shot. Yuuki finally moves on from his crush! Characters: Yuuki, Kotoko, Mrs. Irie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na Kiss or any of its characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only.**_Italicized font _is for character's thought process and for occasional emphasis.

* * *

If the students at Tonan High did not know any better, they certainly would have mistaken Mrs. Irie as a stalker and reported her to school security. The deceivingly youthful looking housewife was currently too busy filming a heart throbbing scene a couple meters away to realize that her cover – a 3 feet tall bush – was hardly any "cover" for her and her high definition camcorder at all. Luckily enough for her, the subjects of her undivided attention were too occupied themselves to notice the rustling, and occasionally squealing bush in the background.

"Any last words, Ms. Sagawa?" asked a handsomely smirking young lad coyly, as he advanced towards his prey, blocking her path easily with his slender arm. **

"Thi-this isn't li-like you Yu-Yuuki-kun." stammered the beet red girl, while turning her head slightly to avoid his piercing gaze – for it was her only option, since her back was pressed against the wall and his tall figure loomed over her, leaving no room for escape.

"Then tell me, what am I like, exactly?" he playfully whispered in her ear, enticing a shiver from the poor girl – as he had anticipated.

"Uh- ca-calm, collected, um um...

"Oh, but isn't this the scenario you envisioned for your high school graduation, _Konomi? _Sharing your first kiss with the love of your life?" Yuuki questioned as he leaned in to cover her quivering lips with his own.

The girl closed her eyes expectantly, but felt nothing. Her eyes snapped opened at the sound of a muffed laugh and was greeted with the sight of her two year crush, Irie Yuuki who was crouched over clutching his sore stomach and laughing violently at his own cruel prank on the pitiful girl. Fat tears rolled down her flaming cheeks, and she bit down on her lips trying to contain the sobs she feels fighting against her.

"I HATE YOU, JERK!"

If the girl had turned back, she would have seen the look of immense guilt on the boy's face as well as his forceful punch at the concrete wall. _I am such an idiot. _Yuuki thought as he raced to find the girl whose heart he just unintentionally shattered.

On a bench in a nearby park, the infamous nurse and young mother Irie Kotoko, comforted the wailing high school grad in a warm hug.

"I hate him, Yuuki, that oni! I've completely wasted my youth on that sorry excuse of a man." exclaimed the girl in between sobs and sniffles. **

"I know how you feel, but Konomi-chan, you know those aren't Yuuki's true feelings."

"No I don't know! All that jerk ever does is tease me, and calls me stupid, makes my heart all confused by his sudden kindness, then shuts me down again with that stupid cold attitude. I've had enough of this one-sided crush! What am I suppose to do Kotoko-nee chan?"

"I was like you at one point. I told myself I was done loving Irie-kun but in the end, I couldn't lie to myself any longer. Irie-kun is the only person I will ever love, even when he was acting like a jerk. "

"You were lucky Kotoko-nee chan. Naoki-nii san loved you back, but Yuuki, he doesn't like me romantically, the one he likes is, the one he likes is, is you-

"Don't be silly Konomi-chan! Yuuki definitely has feelings for you. I can guarantee it."

"How? You and Oba-san keep insisting he likes me but I don't see that at all. I mean, who would like me. I am stupid and clumsy and annoying and burdensome." **

"You are very lovable Konomi-chan. Don't believe me you can ask Yuuki yourself. Isn't that right Yuuki?" Kotoko assured the puffy eyed girl with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean Koto-

"Konomi." breathed the anxious young man raggedly, after having running around campus and the neighborhood in search for his "best female friend" since middle school.

The girl's head whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. And the tears which had stopped started to flow again at the sight of the source of her distress.

"Stop crying already busu! Kotoko, Onii-san is looking for you." **

After Kotoko left the pair excitedly to meet her dear "Irie-kun", Yuuki took her place on the bench next to Konomi – who was now wiping away her excessive tears.

"You look really ugly when you cry, you know? Smiling definitely suits you more, baka." he remarked teasingly.

"Whose fault is it that I am crying, anyway?!" she huffed giving him a mad pout – which he chuckled at in response.

"Yours of course. Who told you to fall for a jerk like me?" said Yuuki with a smug grin.

"At least you know you are a jerk, but who said anything about liking you!?"

"Well see about that."

Without giving her anytime to retaliate, he leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on her lips in one swift motion.

"You didn't close your eyes this time, gaping fish." he said looking away to hide the faint blush on his cheeks, and in his peripheral vision he spotted an unwanted presence but he quickly dispelled it.

"Wha-What was that for!" she blubbered with her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Someone had to fulfill your high school graduation fantasy. It might as well be me." he muttered quickly as he rose from his seat to leave, but was caught by her abrupt tug on his blazer.

Back at the school gates, moments ago, a frantic middle-aged beauty looked around for the sight of her second son and his companion. Instead, she met with her favorite daughter-in-law and at times frustrating but otherwise lovable eldest son, who informed her of Yuuki's whereabouts. She rushed off to scold her "insensible and cruel" boy, missing the protests of Kotoko, who had an idea of what could be happening at the park right about now. Before Mrs. Irie could yell out harsh reprimands, her anger was soon replaced with pride – for the scene in front of her was the one she had been waiting for ever since she was introduced to cute Konomi-chan. Much to her disappointment, she missed the "Kodak moment" in her hasty attempt to get this heated moment on camera. She smiled sheepishly at the sideways glare her son just gave her and excused herself to give the newly formed couple space to resume their "lovey-dovey" moment. _Thats my boy! Mama is proud of you, Yuuki~_

"Wait Yuuki-kun! I have something to say!" Konomi said hurriedly still clutching on to her love's grey clothing.

Yuuki sat back down and gave her a questioning look.

"**I like you, Irie Yuuki!**" she confessed at the top of her lungs, scaring the nearby doves into flight.

"I know." He replied softly, and gave _his_ rowdy girl another kiss to silence her before she could clear the park of anymore feathered friends.

As they walked home hand-in-hand, his mind wandered from her ramblings to the conversation which sparked his idea to "surprise" her on graduation.

– _FLASHBACK – _

"Ne ne Yuuki, how do you imagine your first kiss?" Konomi randomly asked her crush – who was currently writing in his arithmetic workbook.

"What kind of question is that?! I thought we moved on from topics regarding my love life. I strictly told you at lunch on the first day, no more-

"Come on, its just for fun!"

"I never imagined it." He replied curtly and continued working on his derivatives.

"Why not? I know exactly how I want my first kiss. During graduation, after the ceremony when everyone is busy taking pictures and fighting for the second button. He would forcefully bring me to a place no one would see and kiss me, gently."

"Like that's gonna happen, baka. Stop day dreaming and working on your homework. You haven't even started yet. I won't help you if you keep talking about useless stuff-

"Its not useless!"

"Its certainly not helpful either."

"If my first kiss does happen accordingly then you owe me a wish!"

"Fine whatever, now start on your work! I want to go home already."

– FLASHBACK END –

-Yuuki! Earth to Yuuki-kun!" Konomi waved her hand in front of her boyfriend – who was in deep thought.

"What?"

"Mou! You weren't listening at all! I said you owe me a wish." **

"Why?"

"We had a bet. If my graduation kiss happens, you owe me a wish."

"The bet was _if_ everything went according to your fantasy. It _didn't_ happen, did it? But because I am feeling generous today, check your blazer's right pocket." he argued releasing her hand and walking ahead.

The graduate from class 3-F was puzzled but did as she was told and to her delight, she realized he granted her wish after all.

"How did you know!?" She asked excitedly, holding the precious second button - _his _second button - up towards the gleaming sun.**

"I just do." He said coolly with a secretive smile, letting her tackle him with an embrace from behind.

He smiled to himself as she ran off animatedly to tell everyone in the house the tale of his sly "love" confession for her. _Well things didn't exactly go according to plan, given that I chickened out at the last minute and made a fool out of her to save myself from embarrassment. I guess she wouldn't be the Sagawa Konomi whom I came to love if things did happen as she had planned. All is well right? _

Later that night, Yuuki learned that even sweet days can turn sour in minutes.

"So Yuuki, you graduated from your puppy crush on me and moved on to a proper first love with Konomi-chan. I am proud of you. To think the little third grader, I had to save with CPR is all grown up after having experienced a real first kiss, and on his way to Tokyo University."

"What does Todai have anything to do with my love life, baka Kotoko?! Learn to knock will you?!" Yuuki exclaimed irritated and embarrassed. **

One fuming thought circulated Yuuki's mind as he went to sleep that night. _Sagawa Konomi, you are so dead tomorrow._

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading my second Itazura na Kiss fanfic!

** Footnotes **  
Sagawa Konomi is from the live version (Love in Tokyo) although in my story she is out of character.  
"Oba-san" means Auntie  
"oni" means demon/devil  
"busu" means ugly  
"Mou" is like Geez  
The guys giving the girl they like the second button to their school uniforms is customary during graduation is Japan.  
"Todai" is short for Tokyo University

Please review, favorite, follow!

Kookiekuma


End file.
